


Crippled by a promise broken

by StarsAlignedinMisery (ADayDreamingDream)



Series: And my brain is like an orchestra (playing on, insane) [10]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, BZ gas, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADayDreamingDream/pseuds/StarsAlignedinMisery
Summary: Diego felt his head ringing when he woke, why had he been sleeping. It took him a moment to realize he was laying on the floor of the kitchen and that opened up a whole new line of questions. Had he fallen asleep at one of his and Klaus’ late-night cocoa meetings? Why had Klaus left him on the floor? It wasn’t like Klaus to leave him laying asleep on the floor.





	Crippled by a promise broken

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me.

Diego felt his head ringing when he woke, why had he been sleeping. It took him a moment to realize he was laying on the floor of the kitchen and that opened up a whole new line of questions. Had he fallen asleep at one of his and Klaus’ late-night cocoa meetings? Why had Klaus left him on the floor? It wasn’t like Klaus to leave him laying asleep on the floor.

“What the fuck?” He mumbled, his mouth dry. He staggered to his feet and looked around. He and Klaus had been in the kitchen together making cookies with Mom’s permission, he remembered, the memories were hazy. Dreamlike. He wasn’t sure what was going on but the sirens in his head that told him something was wrong were screaming bloody murder. Klaus was nowhere to be seen, the bowl of dough lay shattered on the floor by the oven.

“Klaus?” Diego called groggily. There was no answer and Diego stumbled out of the kitchen to find Pogo laying unconscious in the foyer.

“Fuck.” He swore when he saw the table there broken, one of the legs was laying near the door like someone had tried to use it to fight off their attacker. There was blood on the front door and when Diego got closer, he saw that it was a handprint. Smeared like it had been dragged out of the door.

There was a bloody handprint on the door like someone had tried to grab the door and hold on. Where was Klaus? Fear bubbled up in Diego’s stomach making him feel sick. He tried not to think about it. About what it could mean.

“Klaus!” He shouted heading towards the stairs. Hoping his brother had gotten free and hidden somewhere. Klaus no doubt had been doused with the same chemicals, he could have a bad reaction. Diego had to find him and make sure he was okay.  He stumbled up the steps, his body not responding to his mind’s commands like it should have. Diego stumbled into Mom’s room and found her slumped in the corner a knife in her hands. When he got closer, he could see she had been shot several times. The knife made him think she had gotten to Klaus, tried to protect him. Stumbling down the hall he headed towards the bedrooms, hoping that if Mom had been guarding Klaus then Klaus would have been able to find a place to hide. Panic welled up in Diego when he reached Klaus’ bedroom and there was no sign of the other man. Klaus wasn’t in Diego’s own bedroom either. His phone sat on his nightstand, still plugged in and charging. Grabbing his phone Diego dialed Eudora

“Hey Diego, how’s Klaus?” Eudora asked sounding distracted. She was on shift, he thought fuzzily. Probably only answered the phone because she saw it was him. She would no doubt freak out when she realized Klaus was in trouble.

“Someone took him Eudora.” Diego said sinking to the floor. His head was spinning, the world around him tilting on its axis as he realized what exactly had happened. As if it hadn’t been real until he said it out loud. He could have pretended that Klaus was just outside the room until he said it out loud. Klaus was gone, taken. Someone had known exactly how to get them.

“Diego? Diego?” Eudora’s voice coming through the phone faded into white noise as the phone slipped from his hands. He saw Luther stumble out of his own room, seeming to have trouble keeping on his feet

“Diego?” Luther asked and Diego realized he was crying.

“Diego?” Luther asked again sinking down in front of him.

“He’s gone. That sick fucker took him.” Diego murmured. Luther frowned

“Where’s Klaus, Diego?” Luther asked and Diego felt his insides turn to ice.

“Gone.” He murmured. The promise that he would always protect Klaus? Broken. Diego hadn’t been good enough, hadn’t been strong enough. The power to hold his breath had been useless when he hadn’t known he would need to.

“What happened?” Luther asked and Diego frowned. They had been making cookies. Klaus had been eating most the dough and Diego had been chiding him. Then there had been a clattering sound and then a hiss. Diego had held his breath but it hadn’t helped, he had been knocked out by the butt of a gun to the sound of Klaus screaming. They…had put a gas mask on Klaus, wearing their own.

“Diego, what happened?” Luther asked giving him a little shake.

“I don’t know.” Diego murmured. The world gave an uncomfortable lurch and Diego expelled his stomach contents all over Luther. His brain felt fuzzy again and he slumped over, barely recognizing his brother shouting his name.


End file.
